Paraiso
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras morir Franz Hopper cree que es prisionero de XANA, pero alguien de su pasado aparece para decirle que no es así.


Waldo Franz Schaeffer, más conocido como Franz Hopper, no dudo en salir de su escondite y enfrentarse a X.A.N.A. para salvar a su hija Aelita y a sus amigos, distrayendo a la Inteligencia Artificial lo suficiente como para desviar grandes cantidades de energía al programa que Jeremy, uno de los amigos de su hija, había desarrollado para destruirla, sabiendo que lo iba a matar también.

A Franz no le importaba morir. Su único deseo era liberar a su hija de las garras virtuales de su creación y si tenia que morir para llevarse a X.A.N.A. con él, que así fuese.

Mientras Lyoko se disolvía alrededor suyo y su conciencia desaparecía, Franz solo lamento no haber intentado buscar y rescatar a sus esposa de los agentes del gobierno que la habían secuestrado para forzarle a trabajar para ellos.

* * *

Waldo Franz Schaeffer abrió los ojos.

Perplejo, vio que se encontraba en el salón de la casa que había compartido con su esposa antes de verse obligado a huir con su hija. Viendo sus manos y palpando el resto de su cuerpo, un cuerpo del que había carecido desde hacia una eternidad, se pregunto si X.A.N.A. le había engañado y estaba encerrado en una simulación de su antigua vida como humano.

Con eso en mente empezó a revisar la casa buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese indicar que no era real sin demasiado éxito. Tras dos horas de revisar cada milímetro de la vivienda y incluso el exterior, que se parecía mucho a la montaña nevada donde Aelita había pasado su infancia, decidió tumbarse en el sofá ante el televisor para comprobar si al menos tenia algo con lo que distraerse.

 _"...¿Que?"_ cuestiono sorprendido al ver, en lugar de las noticias o un concurso, a su hija lamentando su muerte junto a sus amigos. Confundido, le dio al botón de rebobinar para ver que pasaba y termino en el día en el que su niña había nacido.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso mirando a su hija crecer ante sus ojos hasta que volvió a verla llorando su muerte, pero se sobresalto al escuchar una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo decir _"¿Franz?"_

Levantándose y dándose la vuelta, casi fue derribado sobre la mesilla por el misil de pelo rosa que lo estaba abrazando. El perfume, el pelo, la ropa...todo era lo que Anthea tenia el día en el que desapareció y habían quedado gravadas en su memoria desde entonces.

Pero no podía ser real. Ella no podía estar allí con él. Tenia que ser una trampa.

La pantalla parecía pensar lo contrario, dado que inmediatamente cambio mostrando a Anthea en lugar de Aelita. Franz trato de convencerse que era una película, pero ver a los Hombres de Negro secuestrándola y, tras descubrir que había escapado, matándola ante sus ojos le convencieron de lo contrario. No pudiendo soportar verlo por un segundo más, se dirigió hacia la mujer _"¿Que infierno es este?"_

 _"No es un infierno, es todo lo contrario incluso si lo vemos como tal"_ respondió Anthea con tristeza _"No necesitamos agua, comida o descanso aquí y tampoco envejecemos o morimos, pero el mayor inconveniente es ver el sufrimiento de nuestros seres queridos sin poder hacer nada al respecto hasta que nos volvemos a juntar, siempre que, por supuesto, no vayan en la otra dirección"_

 _"¿Como puedo saber que esto es real? ¿Como se que no es una trampa de X.A.N.A. y Aelita y sus amigos realmente están_ _bien?"_ cuestiono a pesar de ya estar comenzando a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez estaba realmente en el Cielo. No creía que mereciese estar allí tras todo lo que X.A.N.A. había hecho _"¿Como se que realmente eres tú, Anthea, y no una de sus creaciones?"_

 _"¿Que te dice tu corazón, Frizzie?"_ pregunto ella y Franz, que había estado a punto de llorar por la frustración, supo que era de verdad. Ese era el mote que Anthea le había dado mientras salían, una de las pocas cosas que X.A.N.A. no sabia sobre él.

Ambos se sentaron y vieron la vida de su hija desde ese momento: irse a la universidad con sus amigos, casarse con Jeremy tras varios años, mantenerse en contacto cercano con sus amigos hasta el punto de que sus hijos los consideraban sus tíos y, tras muchas décadas, a los cinco Guerreros de Lyoko envejeciendo y muriendo uno tras otro, dejando a sus hijos y nietos respectivos atrás.

Inesperadamente el timbre sonó y, cuando abrieron la puerta, fueron derribados por un misil de color rosa. Al levantarse vieron que este era su hija, Aelita, incluso si era más mayor que cuando Franz había muerto, acompañada por sus amigos ya adultos y Waldo Franz Schaeffer supo con certeza que donde estaban tenia que ser el Paraíso.


End file.
